


Alternative Postion

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit-roasting, Tumblr Prompts, poor little cute mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dopheld gets called to Hux's office, he thinks he's about to get chewed out over the missing communications logs. </p><p>It turns out the General needs his help with something a little... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Postion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiletto Ren (Stiletto929)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiletto929/gifts).



> Stilettoren has been trying to get me to write Mikylux for... a while and I'm horribly behind on filling prompts. But I've finally given Dopheld what the cute little sinnamon roll deserves.

He hadn’t meant to do it. It really hadn’t been his fault. At least, that’s what Dopheld told himself as he pressed the entry button to the General’s private office. It wasn’t really his doing that all the communications logs from the period the General had been on Lothal had mysteriously... been corrupted. 

He wasn’t even the chief com officer. 

But when he steps inside to Hux’s curt order, his worries about the com logs are suddenly no where to be found. No, there’s a much larger problem in the room, tall and menacing, and he’s terribly away of the last time he and Kylo Ren were in a space together, tug furtively at his collar. 

Ren is draped over a chair in Hux’s office, darting glaces furtively at the General. And it’s the first time Dopheld’s ever seen him do anything like that, seen him look uncertain or nervous. 

And then Hux looks up. 

Dopheld blushes, tries not to smile at those beautiful eyes. Because they are beautiful, chips of ice in that sharp face. And he doesn’t...shouldn’t want to hink about that. 

“Ah, Mitaka. Lord Ren and I were... hoping for your assistance with something. I trust that I can rely on your absolute discretion?” Dopheld nods, feels like his head might fall off his neck with the violence of his assent. He could, would do anything. 

“Good. Lord Ren... Kylo... well. He’s got a bit of a problem, you might have noticed.” Dopheld quirks an eyebrow, says nothing. Can’t say anything, with Ren’s eyes boring into him. “He’s got some issues with control that I want fixed. And I think you can help.” And Hux is stalking around the table, coming to stand in front of Dopheld. And then, oh, then a single finger is coming up to trace Dopheld’s cheek, and he thinks he might faint. Hux. Is touching him. Him.

“Sir?” He manages to gasp out, leans ever so slightly into the finger that is running across his jawline. 

“You see, Dopheld - I can call you Dopheld, right? - you see, Ren and I have something of an arrangement. But I think he needs to learn better manners. And I’ve got just the way for him to do it.” Dopheld thinks he knows where this is going, hopes he knows, but there’s a nagging concern, one that is looming behind Hux now, a hulking dark shape. 

“Lord Ren, you... you don’t mind?” He shudders as Hux’s hand comes around to cup the back of his neck. 

“Mind? Kylo doesn’t mind anything I do.” Hux’s voice is sharp, but Dopheld catches the quick nod of assent from Ren as well. And finally, finally, he can relax all the way, gives Hux a smile that he knows is all too desperate. And before he knows it, he’s spun around, Hux pressed against his back and Ren slumping into the chair again. And Hux bites at his neck, the first press of the General’s lips on him, and Dopheld can’t help the whine that escapes him. He was right about what Hux wanted, right, and he’s going to get this. 

Ren is pressing a hand to the front of his leggings, eyes fixed on them as Hux passes swift fingers down the front of Dopheld’s uniform. And it’s all so fast, so quick as he finds himself naked from the waist up, Hux plastered to his back. And the General has his gloves off, is running quick fingers down Doph’s chest, but otherwise he’s still dressed, stiff uniform fabric pressed against Doph’s back.  
And then his trousers are off, and Ren lets out this little pinched moan as Hux bites hard into Doph’s shoulder. And he’s writing under Hux’s hands, naked now, surprised at how his cock aches already. Hux walks him forward, pushes him down, and he’s kneeling in front of Ren, eyes too close to that huge bulge in Ren’s leggings. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen, Mitaka.” Hux’s voice is a soft hiss in his earlobe, punctuated by quick flicks of a searching tongue. “You’re going to suck Kylo’s dick. And while you suck, I’m gonna open you up for me, fuck that cute little ass of yours. And Kylo isn’t going to come before I do. Don’t you let him, even if he moans for it like a bitch.” And Doph trembles at the words, and the General saying this to him, but all he does is nod, watch as Ren pulls down his leggings to snug under his balls. 

There’s a cold touch between Doph’s cheeks, ass being spread wide as Hux forces his knees farther apart. And Doph has to rest his hands on Ren’s chair, can’t balance otherwise. Which is fine, because it brings him closer to Ren’s pretty, flushed dick. And Doph hasn’t thought about this, not like he’s thought about Hux as he brings himself off at night, but now that it’s right in front of him...

He takes a tentative lick as he feels the first of Hux's fingers find its way to stroke at his hole. And, oh, those fingers. He whimpers a little as one pushes into him, sucks hard at the tip of Kylo's cock in the vain hope that it will distract him from the rough way Hux is opening him up. And suddenly he remembers that those fingers, two inside him now, are the only bare thing on Hux, that he's still in his uniform, the implacable General even as he shoves his way into Doph's ass. 

And he has to pull off Ren's dick for a second as spit floods his mouth at the thought, as sparks dance through him. 

Ren makes a mew of distaste, and Doph leans forward again, noses along the knight's shaft. And it jumps at that, Ren letting out a better sound now, something all together more needy. And Doph realizes he himself is moaning, jerking his hips backward to meet the three fingers Hux has inside now. 

“You're a nice slut, aren't you, Dopheld. A much better slut than you are a coms officer.” And there's a rush of fear at that, a tremble in his legs at the cold laugh that follows. “Oh yes, I know what happened. I wonder if I should just have this be your job permanently. I could keep you in here, keep you ready for my cock so that whenever I needed some way of getting rid of the stress that the incompetence of my officers causes me, I could just sink into your ass, fuck my frustrations out on you.” And Ren actually growls at Hux's words, but Doph almost doesn't care, almost can't with the picture that Hux has drawn dancing behind his eyelids. 

He can see it, him, curled at Hux's knee, or on all fours, or just splayed out, ready and waiting for Hux's cock whenever the General wanted to use him, waiting to be filled up, to feel the General's come drip slow down his leg. And he moans about Ren's cock at the thought, Ren sinking back onto the cushions in pleasure. And he's trusting upward into Doph's mouth now, little hitching motions of his hips that force his dick deeper into Doph's throat.

And Doph thanks his lucky stars that he's had plenty of practice at this. 

Hux's fingers leave him abruptly, and there's the snap of something being pulled out of a packet. And Doph has only a moment to morn the fact that he won't be able to feel Hux spilling inside him before Hux is pushing in, and Ren is shoving his cock deeper into Doph's throat. And he's filled up, stuffed with the two of them so tight that he doesn't know where he begins and they end. And Hux is fucking forward, pushing Doph against Ren so that he has to swallow Ren down even farther, suck him in or choke on him. 

It's too much, too good, and Doph can't keep his tongue moving, can't keep up a semblance of skill as he mouths wetly at Ren, paws the knight's hips with a finger. And Ren is squirming against him now, fucking his cock into Doph's mouth as Hux slams in from the other side. (Doph is grateful for how often he opens himself up for his own fingers, wonders if Hux would be fucking him this hard if he hadn't taken the General's probing so easily earlier. He thinks Hux might do it anyway.)

“Please, please,” and at first he thinks Ren is talking to him. “Hux, I, I've done so good. I've given you what you want. Please. Just let me come.” And Doph groans to hear Ren speak for the first time, to hear his own thoughts echoed in that husky burr. 

“Not. Until. Mitaka does.” Hux grunts out as he reaches around to wrap a hand around Doph's cock. And he tries, he really tries. But it's Hux's fingers playing across the head of his dick, Hux's hand cupping his balls, Hux's palm wrapped around his cock. And so he's coming, hard and fast, spilling into Hux's fingers. And he can't breathe, can't think, is just a roiling ball of sensation with Ren thrusting into his throat, and Hux fucking into him, and it's so good and...

Ren spills with a groan, and Doph can't do anything but drink it down, suck him through it and then lick his cock clean with little kitten soft movements of his tongue. And Hux is still pushing hard against him, but his thrusts are erratic, and finally, finally, he gives a bitten out moan and Doph can feel the General's cock go stiff inside him, knows that if the General were bare he would feel the warm rush of come flood through him. 

Hux pulls out as soon as he's able, leaves Doph panting on the floor, panting over Ren's lap. And Doph sits back on his heels the moment he can, because Ren is glaring at him, has tucked his softening cock back into those leggings. And he suddenly realizes where he is, naked and fucked out on the General's floor, sweat slicking him. 

Hux lights a cigarette, looks from Doph to Ren with an unreadable expression. And then he fastens his eyes on Ren, and there's a smile, a smile that Doph would give a whole world to have directed at him. 

“I think you've done very well today, Kylo. It seems this experiment was successful, despite your misgivings.” And Ren's face looks beatific, more blissful than even the moments when he came down from the high Doph pulled out of him. 

“And you, Lieutenant. Well, At least now I know that if another mishap occurs with the communications logs, we'll have an alternative position for you to serve in. Now get dressed and finish your shift. This has been long enough as it is.” Doph tries not to think as he gets finds him uniform, tucks his hair into some semblance of order – when had Ren fisted his hands in it? - but all too soon  
he's snapping a salute, making his way out of the office. 

And it's only when he's halfway down the corridor that he lets himself wonder if that alternative position wouldn't be a whole lot better than his current one. And what he can do to ensure he gets the job.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play on tumblr [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
